Glittering Glow Galaxy
Missions Star 1: Glow Worms Light Mario must star spin glow worms and follow the light to where you go to the power star. Secret Star 1: Glittering Hills Mario must find the secret glow worm to shine to the different way through the invisible floors where only a glow worm can shine the light to make the floors appear to get to the transporting box to the secret power star on through the glittering hills, mountains that can light up and turn dark to the beat, and collect 5 silver stars to make the power star appear. Star 2: Fireflies Of The Dark Mario must star spin fireflies to light up to the dark sky where we can claim the power star on top of that tall invisible castle. Secret Star 2: Darkest Lighthouse Mario must lead the toad brigade captain on his ship by turning on the other lighthouses and get through the course and to turn on the last lighthouse on top of that small island so the toad brigade captain will sail to the last lighthouse of the galaxy and the toad brigade captain will reward you a power star. Star 3: Glow Mario Takes The Bright Side Mario must find a glow shroom to turn into Glow Mario so you light up glow lanterns, blocks, and light bulbs to lead the way to the power star. Secret Star 3: Bulbs Of Lightning Mario must get to the last snake blocks on the third planet across the poison swamp, get jump off the last snake blocks and get to the secret snake block that leads to the launch star to other side of the poison swamp planet, turn off 5 electrified light bulbs to turn off by ground pounding the switches to make the electrified bulbs cut off from electricution so you can break the bulbs, the electrocuted cloud will disappear to break free the power star inside that cloud. Star 4: Prince Boo's Haunting Vengence Mario must defeat the son of "King Boo" "Prince Boo". Secret Star 4: Castle Of The Dark Mario must ignore the real course, on the first planet you must turn into Glow Mario to glow the glow blocks to make your way to the launch star that will lead you off to the inside of the dark castle to get up to the top floor to get the secret power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Glow Mario Speed Run Mario must beat "Glow Mario Takes The Bright Side" in under 2 minutes and 20 seconds. Daredevil Comet (White): Prince Boo daredevil Run Mario must defeat "Prince Boo" with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race On Glittering Glow Galaxy Mario must beat Cosmic Mario and get to that power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Glittering Glow Galaxy Mario must avoid Fast-Foe enemies and get to the power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins Of The Castle Of The Dark Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 2 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Fizzit's Of The Glittering Glow Mario must defeat 100 Fizzit's in under 3 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flashing Glow Mario must get the power star through the flashing dark. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Prince Boo Category:Mario